


Darcy Lewis' Bad Day

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Darcy Lewis has a bad day, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Massage, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Darcy woke up late and her day only moved downhill from that point. All she wanted was to wake up with Loki and feel him wrapped around her. But things were poorly defined and she had no idea how to even unravel her complex feelings about the god. She just wanted to get through the day without having anymore bumps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I make Tony an asshole in this. Sorry, Tony-lovers. I promise I do not hate Tony. I even have some super fluffy Stony things and more of my work on Irondevil happening.

               Darcy woke up in an empty bed. While not entirely uncommon, still stung a little bit each time. At happened often when she slept at her own place instead of her suite in the tower. She always felt like she could hear the constant whirring of FRIDAY and tinkering in the walls. Jane sort of agreed, but said it likely somatic and not actually occurring. She also added that she sometimes heard it too. She still slept in the tower, compromising the brief discomfort for proximity to the lab. And Thor. Thor chose to live in the tower, close to his Avengers. Steve and Darcy, it seemed, were the only ones who lived outside the tower. Though, she supposed, Bucky lived out of the tower too. Because he lived with Steve. Her OTP come to life and she was exceedingly excited when it sort of came out that Steve and Bucky were an item. Apparently they had been an item all the way back to the 30s, not that it was talked about. She remembered walking in on them dancing in the kitchen while their eggs slowly burned. They got their own place after that, but stayed in the tower from time to time. Bucky, Steve, Jane, Thor, Loki, and Pepper were the only ones who knew where she lived. Natasha probably knew too, not that it had been discussed. But she liked her tiny apartment, filled with books and soft surfaces. Not so cold, like the tower.

                After she had fallen asleep last night she only awoke briefly when she felt Loki kiss her cheek and slowly vanish from the room. He didn’t stay the night whenever they went back to hers. She didn’t know why, they never talked about it. She didn’t press the matter. She was slightly worried about what he would say. Did he just not like waking up with her? Did he prefer to be alone? For the sake of easing heartache, she told herself it was because he didn’t need sleep. She stretched her arms over head as she climbed out of bed. Almost immediately did she wince; her shoulders were tight and all her joints ached. She knew she didn’t have time for a hot bath or something to soothe her pains, so she resorted to lots of caffeine and a few Ib Profen before flying out the door. She took public transportation. There was a certain appeal to it and she felt a better connection to the city. When she climbed into the subway car she found a seat and pulled out a book and settled in. The ride would be about 30 minutes with no stops and only a few blocks to the tower. She sipped her coffee and let herself be distracted by the new Neil Gaiman book she purchased. _Norse Mythology_. She bought partially as a joke to irk Loki and also because she loved Gaiman’s work.

                She walked into the tower and bopped to the music steadily flowing through her headphones as she made her way to Jane’s lab. She had been hopping to see Loki before getting there, but noticed no other Avengers seemed to be around. Chances were high they someone, somewhere was in distress and needed the band of mighty heroes. She was unsurprised to find Jane hunched over a notebook full of complex mathematics with coffee and breakfast untouched in front of her. There was also a note from Thor reading “Make sure she eats.” Darcy laughed at how utterly cute that was.

                “Boss lady. Eat your damn food. I’ll reheat your coffee,” Darcy pulled Jane’s attention away from her work.

                “Oh. Yea. I forgot Thor brought me breakfast before leaving,” she bit into the bagel and sat back.

                “Where are our deities?” Darcy asked.

                “Thor, Loki, Wanda, and Wade all took off to fight what Wade referred to as ‘a domestic dispute gone unresolved too long,’ whatever the hell that means. But I know they needed more magic than anything,” Jane shrugged, “Steve, Bucky, and Natasha went on some mission in Europe. The rest of us are here. I think Tony, Bruce, and Peter are working upstairs.”

                “Well, at least I can check in on the other scientists who are bad at taking care of themselves while busy science-ing. Did you get enough sleep last night? You look a bit worn,” Darcy placed the coffee in front of her and tucked her hair back.

                “Oh yea. A sold 6 hours,” Jane sighed and stirred her coffee. Darcy watched Jane look on dreamily, clearly thinking about her blonde god.

                “Well, I’m going to organize the heap that is your desk before stopping in upstairs,” Darcy informed.

                “Ok. Beware though, Pepper broke up with Tony again so he’s being a bit lecherous. He gave me the old elevator eyes this morning until Thor gave him a very angry look. But you’re vulnerable prey,” she smirked. No one knew, not even Jane, about Darcy and Loki. They decided when it began that there was no reason to involve others. Both liked their privacy and, since they had no way of knowing how much longevity a relationship like theirs had, it was best kept undercover. They had been undercover for roughly 9 months. She loved it. Loki made her feel sexy and cared for, but sometimes she wanted a little more.

                “Great. At least I wore an unflattering sweater,” she joked. She was wearing a larger sweater. Technically a man’s sweater. She liked the way it fit her and was soft to the touch.

                After 2 hours of sorting through mountains of paperwork, Darcy was ready for a break. She had been bent over for most of it and her back was screaming. Her knees ached too, she also felt a little faint. She began to wonder if she wasn’t just getting sick. Jane was engrossed in work again and Darcy excused herself to get more coffee and bug her favorite spider. Well, second-favorite. She didn’t imagine Natasha would like being ranked #2. She noted that half the team wasn’t back yet. She felt silyl for just wanting to see Loki, thought it might make her feel better. Not only did her body ache, but she felt just low in general. She wished she was back at home, curled up on the couch watching a movie with her feet in Loki’s lap. Maybe tucked under his arm as he played with her hair. He was soft and loving when there weren’t people around, when he didn’t have a cold and villainous reputation to uphold.

                “Hey, Darc,” Peter smiled as she walked in carrying 4 coffees, 1 for each scientist and one for her.

                “Hiya, Pete. I got you a bitter concoction here. Weirdo, with your no cream or sugar,” Darcy grimaced when she handed it to him.

                “I like it how I like it,” he hummed and sat back on his stool. She put one next to Bruce, and he just smiled up at her. Tony walked in and she held one in his direction. He grinned an gently plucked it from her hands.

                “My favorite, busty brunette. What brings you up to our lab?” Tony looked her over. Darcy narrowed her eyes and sidestepped him to stand by Peter.

                “Just making sure no one was pulling a Jane,” she replied.

                “We aren’t that bad,” Peter laughed.

                “Says the man who I once found asleep on the centrifuge,” she reminded. Peter had fallen asleep and several pieces of equipment before, Bruce and Tony as well. Of course, Peter also had Wade who usually found and took him home.

                “When do you think our various heroes will be back?” Darcy redirected.

                “Not sure. But, I do know that I want this one finished for good. Shiklah is back and making quite the mess,” Bruce answered.

                “Shiklah like Wade’s ex Shiklah?” Darcy gaped.

                “Yep,” Peter droned, “She seems to be erecting an army of minions for whatever reason. Wade is the best way to get to her. Though, I suppose Loki would work too. Apparently, she and Loki dated before she went into her weird tomb for centuries.”

                “…they did?” Darcy tilted her head. She knew Loki was far from virginal as he was over a thousand years old, but she didn’t know he had dated someone they had some contact with.

                “Yea. Wade and Loki sort of bonded over it,” Peter chuckled.

                “Maybe they share a type,” Tony huffed.

                “Now he just needs his own sassy brunette,” Peter winked at Darcy. Now wasn’t _that_ interesting? She was going to need to check in with Peter on that comment later.

                “Well, he won’t find one of those here,” Tony slid next to Darcy and looked over her shoulder at what Peter was working with.

                “Personal space, dude,” Darcy elbowed Tony lightly. She tried to maneuver away from him and ended up tripping over her own feet. She stumbled before Peter caught her, but she still spilled her coffee all over her sweater.

                “Damnit,” she grunted.

                “Oh man. Let me grab you a towel,” Bruce was up and trying to help. She tried to dry herself off, but she knew she would just need to change. She grumbled to herself as she waved them all off. At least she kept plenty of clothes in her suite. However, it had been ages since she did laundry there and she was sure it was almost all dirty. Last time she was in there it was mostly a rush of clothes flying while Loki tore it all off her.

                She was right. When she stepped into her room she found a giant pile of dirty clothes engulfing her hamper. Opening the drawers, she only found a series of slightly too small t-shirts that would likely show off ample cleavage. She shrugged a red one on and looked in the mirror. It fit fine, but her ladies were on display for sure. She didn’t dislike her body. In fact, she loved her body and was confident. However, like most people, she often felt some ambivalence towards her form. More specifically, the attention it sometimes brought and the ever-present ache that settled between her shoulders. It was a common problem for someone who had breasts on the larger side. She arched her back and stretched again, only to still feel sore and tired. She sat on the edge of her bed let her body sag. She saw Loki’s book on her nightstand, which was strange. She didn’t remember him leaving it there.

                She spent the rest of the day trying not to get increasingly upset. Tony kept staring at her chest. She dropped another cup of coffee, her lunch got destroyed before she could eat it, and she still felt exhausted. When she ran into Phil she accidentally knocked half his papers out of his hand and she practically yelled at her. It was a bad day. Darcy Lewis was having a bad day. She felt silly that she was so close to just having a full-on breakdown in the Avengers kitchen because she had a series of unfortunate incidents, but that was how she felt. She was just trying to brew some of the tea Loki brought back for her from Russia when Tony walked in.

                “Well, finishing up your work day? Almost ready for some play,” he leered. Darcy just rolled her eyes and turned her back.

                “Aww, don’t be a sourpuss,” Tony snickered and moved closer to her side of the kitchen.

                “I know that you and Pepper are on the outs right now, but it doesn’t mean I’m looking for some rebound time,” she sassed.

                “Who says it has to be rebound time?” Tony hovered closer and put his hand on her hip.

                “Dude, hand off,” she gave him a shove. When he breathed out she got a huge whiff of the scotch he had been drinking all day.

                “Ugh. How can you have a rack like that and be such a prude?” he glared and crowded her back against the counter.

                “I’m not a prude. But I’m also not your playmate,” she growled, “Now. Get. Away. From. Me.” Her voice shook a little and she felt like she might cry in anger, which was the last thing she wanted to do, especially in front of Tony. Before the scientist could even reply he was yanked backwards and found himself pressed against a wall by a tall and angry-looking god.

                “If you lay a hand on her again I will rip that flimsy piece of metal out of your chest and leave you to die on the floor. Do you understand?” Loki warned.

                “Uh, yea. Ok,” Tony wheezed, Loki’s hand around his throat. Loki just unceremoniously dropped Tony to the ground and turned to gather Darcy into his arms. They were gone in a flash.

 

                They hadn’t even landed before Darcy started crying against Loki’s chest.

                “Darling, shhh,” Loki soothed, his hands smoothing down her back. He let one hand press between her shoulder blades as the tension lifted and from her muscles, “I am sorry that Stark upset you so.”

                “It wasn’t just Tony,” she sobbed, “I just had a really bad day. And I missed you.”

                “I missed you too,” he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist before tucking some hair behind her ear.

                “Did you finish the mission?” she sniffled.

                “We did. Shiklah was all bark and no bite,” he hummed and backed them to the couch. He snapped his fingers and they were both changed into much more comfortable attire, Darcy in bacl leggings and his dark green sweater that she loved, and he was in black slacks with a light t-shirt. His hair was knotted back as well, “Aww, you magicked my bra away,” she smiled softly.

                “Well, you often complain about how they’re restrictive. Purely a selfless decision,” he smirked as her chest pressed against his.

                “You are such a do-gooder,” she teased, “Peter mentioned something interesting about the mission. I didn’t know you had dated Shiklah.”

                “It was a very, very long time ago, love. And it was never serious,” he stared.

                “I know. I wasn’t jealous or anything. I just was surprised you never mentioned it. Especially since she has come up a few times,” she traced invisible patterns on his arm as she settled on his lap.

                “I suppose I was not entirely sure how to broach the subject,” he cocked his head and watched her pulse point, eyes traveling down her throat where her collar bone disappeared under the fabric of the sweater.

                “Its ok, I was mostly just surprised,” she sighed and kissed the tip of his nose.

                “Now, tell me. What are all the bad things that happened today so I might correct them for you,” his hands were settled on her hips and he moved her closer.

                “Well, I spilled coffee on myself, Tony was drunk and gross – but you already fixed that, I made Phil mad at me, and I just woke up…it was bad from the start. Lots of small things,” she listed.

                “What about when you woke up?” he pressed.

                “I didn’t like waking up without you,” she said quietly.

                “But we were at your apartment. I thought you liked to be alone when we went there. That is why I would always leave after you fell asleep,” he paused and she gaped at him.

                “Why would you think that?” she huffed.

                “Because you said it was your sanctuary away from the world,” he replied.

                “But I brought you into it. I want you in it. Whenever you leave and I wake up alone…I just feel – I feel a little abandoned. You never tell me that you’re leaving and we never talk about it,” she bit her lip.

                “My dearest Darcy. I only left because I thought you did not want me to stay. Whenever I left I went back to your suite in the tower and read in your bed. I would not have left if I knew you wanted me to stay,” he cupped her jaw and looked at her lovingly.

                “We’re idiots,” she snorted and bent to press her face to his neck.

                “We simply failed to communicates our wants and needs. Which is odd, considering how vocal you usually are about your wants,” he grinned.

                “Like you don’t?” she laughed.

                “Never said that,” he his hands slid down to cup her ass. She wiggled a bit so his fingers moved closer to her center, “Why don’t you lie back and let me ease your tension. I know your back is very tight.”

                “Oh, I’m sure it’s my shoulders that you want to get your hands on,” she rolled her eyes as she turned around. She looked over her shoulder after she slowly pulled the sweater over her head. His eyes darkened as they raked down her flesh. As she stood the bent to remove her leggings and sauntered over to the bed. She knelt on the edge and crawled forward, her ass on display. Loki nearly growled. She lowered her body and let it rest against the bed. Loki was up in an instant and sat between her legs. His hands trailed up her spine and skimmed over each vertebra until he got to the space between her shoulder blades. He pressed lightly at first, seeking out the knots that gathered there. He applied more pressure and felt her muscles slowly relax. She moaned and he chuckled.

                “I do enjoy that sound when I am the one causing it,” he moved lower on her back, following the tension.

                “You are good with your hands,” she said, voice breathy.

                “Mmmm,” he hummed as he reached her hip bones, rubbing small circles. Her hips rose a little off the bed and he used his own hips to push her back down before sliding back to rub the globes of her ass and back of her thighs. She spread her legs a bit more as he continued to knead the supple flesh. She was moaning a bit more and his thumbs moved higher, brushing against her damp lips. Her breath hitched as he grazed her opening again and again, this fingers becoming slick with her wetness.

                “Oh, you seem to be very relaxed now,” he groaned as he pressed his fingers inside and she gasped.

                “Lo,” she breathed out. His fingers slowly worked in and out of her core, her getting wetter by the second. Quickly he withdrew his fingers and lifted her legs so she was on her knees. Then he bent down and licked up her slit. She almost shouted as he plundered her with his tongue and held her thighs with his strong hands. Her face was pressed to the pillow and she was struggling to be quiet, she bit the pillow and shifted her hips back to get more of him in her. Her tongue was working her over so expertly she was going to come any second. Right as she was on the edge he pulled back and roughly turned her over. When she looked up she found Loki nude and flushed, his lips glistening and eyes very dark. He spread her legs and very quickly thrust into her without preamble.

                “Oh, fuck!” she moaned and clawed at her chest. He fucked into her hard and deep as he leaned down to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue as he explored her mouth. She wrapped her legs around him as he moved swiftly. His mouth moved to kiss down her neck while one of his hands cupped her breast and roll a nipple between his fingers. She bowed her back off the bed as she moved closer and closer to orgasm.

                “Yes, Darcy,” he breathed, “You feel like heaven. I want to feel you tremble beneath me and fall apart at my hands. Let me ease every ounce of tension in your beautiful body.” She was nearly shouting as heat coiled in her stomach and she came hard and fast around Loki buried deep inside her. His hands and lips were everywhere as she tipped over the edge and he followed right after. He pressed his forehead to hers and blanketed her body with hers.

                “You’re going to stay the night, right?” she breathed out unsteadily.

                “I’m not going anywhere if I can help it,” he smiled.

                “Good. My days are better when they start and end with you,” she revealed.

                “So are mine,” he kissed her lips and rolled off her to settled against her side.

                “Then maybe I can convince you to magic us up a nice breakfast in the morning,” she yawned.

                “I can magic up anything you desire,” he whispered into her hair and pulled the blanket over them, “I love you, you know.”

                “I – you’re just going to drop that bomb and not lead up to it at all?” she turned to give him a hard look.

                “Did I need to?” he cocked and eyebrow.

                “No,” she rolled her eyes, “I love you too, by the way.”

                “Hmm, I figured as much,” he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

                “Oh, don’t get too cocky, mister,” she gave him a playful shove.

                “I thought you liked it when I was cocky?” he snickered. Darcy just narrowed her eyes and hit him with a pillow. They ended up playfully wrestling in bed until Loki had her pinned and kissed her everywhere. Later, she made them dinner and they fell asleep watching a documentary on her laptop. He woke up later to put her computer away and use the bathroom. He paused in the doorway to watch her sleep, thankful that he got to climb back into bed with instead of disappearing into the night.


End file.
